The Misunderstandings
'"The Misunderstandings"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the thirty-second episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 148th episode overall. Synopsis On his way to a date with Penny, Gumball finds himself dealing with people at their most oblivious. Plot The episode begins at the house where Gumball is watching TV and eating snacks. Suddenly Penny calls him on his home phone and asks him whether he is coming to their date or not. Gumball is confused by this, as he thought they were going to meet at dinner, not knowing that Penny was actually referring to a new restaurant called "Dinner" at the mall. Gumball panics and gets himself ready as quick as possible, making excuses to Penny on the phone without much progress. He tells her that he will be there in ten minutes before hanging up. As he is about to leave, Darwin excitedly shows Gumball his ability to wiggle his ears (despite not having ears). Gumball is in too much of a hurry to pay attention and tries to end their conversation without hurting Darwin's feelings by using various signs. However, Richard notices this while driving by and thinks Gumball is trying to direct him, causing him to crash into a lamppost. Gumball runs to the mall but on the way he encounters Banana Joe, who asks if he wants to hang out, only to be declined by the confused Gumball. He continues his way but encounters a hobo, who asks for spare change. Gumball does not have anything to spare since his money is to be spent on his date, inadvertently insulting the hobo. To make up for it, Gumball promises to buy him some food at dinner. On his way again, Gumball encounters three construction men who are "complimenting" random people on the street and end up stating that Gumball's head is massive. Gumball is angered by this and lectures the men to take a softer approach when complimenting someone. He heads his way once more but bumps into a family of shape people who need directions. Unable to comprehend their language, Gumball attempts to imitate their speech but accidentally insults them. Gumball arrives at the mall at last and spots Penny sitting in a booth at Dinner. However, as he waves to her, he unintentionally bids at a nearby auction. Gumball pays no attention to it and is about to start his date. Unfortunately, Banana Joe, the construction men, the hobo and the auctioneer all interrupt him. Gumball manages to get rid of them by forfeiting his prize to the hobo and making the construction men practice their compliments on Banana Joe (the blue triangle also appears to get back at Gumball for insulting him earlier, only to be run over by Richard). With no more interruptions, Gumball finally begins his date. However, as Penny takes a bite off a hamburger, she chokes and tries to alert Gumball, who is clueless about what she is trying to do and thinks she has to go and leaves, much to her dismay. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Penny Supporting Characters *Richard *Banana Joe *Hobo *Construction Men *Blue Triangle *Jeff Minor Characters *Karen *Felicity *Billy *Darwin *Lollipop Woman *Cupcake Woman *Black Pentagon *Black Rectangle *Siciliana *Brown Oval *Martin *Harold *Carmen *Sarah *Susan *Cowboy *Nicole (mentioned) *Patrick (mentioned) *Mrs. Fitzgerald (mentioned) Trivia *This is Penny's tenth major role in the series. The first nine were in "The Pressure," "The Party," "The Date," "The Knights," "The Flower," "The Dream," "The Shell," "The Bros," and "The Romantic." *This episode was previously named "The Misunderstanding." *This is the first time Gumball kisses Penny on the cheek. *This episode has the longest title in the series. *One of the streets on the Blue Triangle's map is called "Cassuto St," a reference to crew member Guillaume Cassuto. *Gumball breaks the fourth wall when he whistles the show's theme at the end of the episode. **Also, at the beginning of the episode he tells Penny "I'll be there in ten", a possible reference to the length of the episode. Continuity *Items from previous episodes reappear in the Elmore Earth Auction. **Darwin's old fishbowl from "The Origins." **The first issue of LaserHeart from "The Comic." **Anton's toaster from "The Recipe." *This is the second time Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek, the first time being "The End," if one does not count the trailer. *Music from "The Car" is reused. Cultural References *The scene where Blue Triangle appears to get back at Gumball is a possible reference to the manga and anime series JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. Goofs/Errors *After Gumball kisses Jeff, the burger and plates on the diner table disappear. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes